


Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2. Rainy Day. Wet. Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere, Over the Rainbow

“Jeez, where were you?” Jared asks, amused and slightly horrified, and yet breathing out with relief, when Jensen, closely followed by both dogs, finally bursts into the house, with the strength of a hurricane.

Struggling to keep his balance on one foot only so he can untie his laces quickly, Jensen shrugs, “Runnin’.”

“It’s pourin’.” Jared points out brightly as he grabs Jensen’s arm to keep him upright when he staggers a bit.  
He tugs the towel from around his neck and drops it over Jensen’s head, drying his hair. Or trying to at least, which isn’t easy at all, because Jensen just doesn’t stop writhing about.

Absolutely uninterested in Jared’s effort to keep him healthy, Jensen toes off his black running shoes, which are thoroughly soaked and squelching, and then slips Jared’s arms completely and runs up the stairs, yelling, “It wasn’t before.”

“Hey... where...what’s--” Jared gasps densely, standing in the middle of the hall with a wet towel in his hands and a completely puzzled expression on his face. “Jensen?”

Jensen’s back in a moment, looking even more bouncy than two minutes ago, carrying his treasured camera and Jared’s black hoodie. “C’mon,” he says, as he tugs at Jared’s sleeve impatiently. “I wanna show you something.”

“What?” Jared feels utterly lost, because seeing Jensen so energetic, especially in the morning, is very unusual, and highly, highly suspicious and alarming.

“Out there.” Jensen explains as he puts on his shoes again, pointing with his thumb through the large window, which is blurred and barely transparent from the trickles of rain.

“It’s rainin’.” Jared reminds him again, wondering whether Jensen has lost his mind, or is only striving to make himself ill.

“Just a little,” Jensen grabs the towel and hangs it onto the rack, shoving into Jared’s hand his thick sweatshirt instead. “It’s almost nothin’.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Oh c’mon,” Jensen sighs, looking at Jared reproachfully and pleadingly at once. “How many times did you drag me somewhere, insistin’ that I absolutely needed to see this or that?”

Jared nods slowly; not really happy to admit that indeed, “Many times.”

“And how many times did I complain’?”

“Every.Damn.Time.”

Jensen bites onto his bottom lip pensively, and then grins. “Fair enough... But you still owe me. And you really gotta see this.”

  
Five minutes later, despite his complaining and insisting that he’s not lazy, just doesn’t feel like goin’ out when it’s freakin’ rainin’, Jared finds himself standing in the backyard, huddled in his hoodie. Hands tucked deep in his pockets, he watches as Jensen runs across the lawn from here to there, and back again, adjusting the lenses and angles and God knows what on his camera, trying to take what looks like the best photo of a rainbow ever.  
He didn’t exaggerate though; the rainbow is beautiful, breathtaking even, extending across the entire horizon, down the road and embracing a solitary standing tree like a colourful halo. With the sun still fairly low, and Jensen’s green eyes sparkling with bewitchment, the picture Jared’s looking at is more than perfect. Even the rain is mild now, just lightly pattering the fallen leaves.

“Stop bein’ such a sourpuss,” Jensen murmurs as he walks back to Jared, practically backing up into his chest. He takes one more picture and then turns around, facing his boyfriend. “I promise to make you a big mug of hot chocolate when we get back inside.”

“I’m not bein’ a sourpuss,” Jared smiles, then blinks, startled when Jensen unexpectedly takes a photo of him. Photo number 13,719 at least. “And it is actually worth seein’.”

“Then why do you look so glum?”

“I love you.” Jared blurts out, unable to censor himself when Jensen’s looking like this, completely drenched, but grinning like he’s just won the lottery. Like he just couldn’t wish for more than standing in the rain with Jared beside him.

Jensen scowls, confused by an answer he was expecting about as much as Jared, which was not at all, and then answers him seriously, “Yeah, that is a reason to feel gloomy.”

Chuckling, and with an amused shake of his head, Jared pulls his hands out of his pockets and settles them on Jensen’s hips, drawing Jensen towards him. “I mean it,” he says quietly as he reaches out to wipe away the few raindrops rolling down Jensen’s cheeks like tears.

“I know,” Jensen whispers and winds his arm around Jared’s neck, pressing his body to Jared’s. “I love you, too.”

The kiss that Jared plants on Jensen’s lips is chaste at first, tasting of nothing but flavourless water, as the rain has picked up its intensity again and falls upon them in heavy drops. It quickly intensifies when Jensen parts his lips and the tip of his tongue meets Jared’s, pushing and sliding along it teasingly, hungrily. It’s only Jensen there then. Bitter and sweet.  
Jensen moans quietly when Jared’s teeth sink into his lower lip, tugging at the swollen flesh gently, and he slides his hands down into the back pockets of Jensen’s jeans, pulling him even nearer, so it feels like Jared’s trying to absorb him into his own body.

When the need for oxygen takes over his senses, Jared involuntarily breaks the kiss and draws back, trying to catch his breath. “I’ll honestly be surprised if we don’t catch cold,” he comments as he looks up, staring at the heavy clouds above them. It’s a real wonder the sun is still shining.

“Ah, we won’t,” Jensen assures him with a carefree wave of his hand as he steps back. He starts walking towards the house, expecting Jared to follow, and carefully wiping the raindrops off his camera with the rim of his sleeve. “But at least now... we can take a long, hot shower together.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Jared smiles as he catches up with Jensen. Like a very good plan.

“Yeah.” Jensen confirms, not looking down or even forward, just automatically following the well worn path.

“Wait.” Jared’s fingers wrapped around his wrist stop Jensen in the middle of a step, totally unexpected, and before he has a chance to even open his mouth and ask what’s wrong, Jared’s got him pushed against the closest cherry tree and his lips attack Jensen’s mouth like Jared is starving for his lips. Which he kind of is. Because kissing Jensen is like breathing, like being addicted to the hardest drug. And when it comes to Jensen, Jared is a real drug addict.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted here: http://jojothecr.livejournal.com/210327.html#cutid1


End file.
